Miffed
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Sofia visits Cedric one afternoon, he can tell she's not in the best of moods. Though he treads lightly, he's determined to figure out just why his apprentice seems so annoyed.


Miffed

Summary: When Sofia visits Cedric one afternoon, he can tell she's not in the best of moods. Though he treads lightly, he's determined to figure out just why his apprentice seems so annoyed.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_!

A/N: Ah, so this story came about for one reason and one reason alone… I accidentally paused the newest episode on the very face Sofia's making in the cover photo, and I couldn't stop laughing. :D So after some thought, this idea came to me, and the rest is history! Enjoy!

Warning: Fluff alert. :p It's more sugary than the cake fruit Sofia was eating in the Ivy episode… By the way, I can't be the only one who wants some of those. I mean, yum! Haha.

*Story*

He couldn't believe it. No hello. No smile. No hug. No acknowledgement whatsoever? No mention of his name at all?

Cedric blinked in curiosity as he stared down at his apprentice, who was sitting in her usual spot yet had a deep frown set in her features with her head resting on her folded arms. He was confused. Usually she greeted him happily when she entered, but that was _not_ the case today. He wasn't sure what to say. What _could_ he say? She was obviously upset about something, and while he didn't want to pry, she was technically in _his_ tower, so…

He cleared his throat softly before sitting down next to the girl, who hardly made any movement. "So…do you want to talk about it?" he asked uncertainly.

The auburn-haired princess looked toward her friend briefly before fully lowering her head into her arms, her hair falling around her face and onto the table as she sighed heavily.

Cedric raised one eyebrow. "Right, I'm going to take that as a 'no.'" He produced his wand and waved it around lightly. "All right, whom do I need to magically punish? Obviously someone has made you upset, and we can't have that, so out with it already."

"I don't want to talk about it," she murmured, her voice muffled by the wood.

"Well, I can _see_ that, Sofia… I know it's hardly my business, but I guess I'm just concerned for my apprentice's wellbeing, and if there's anything I can do to make it better, I'd like to try." He smiled convincingly as she lifted her head a bit to gaze at him again.

Sofia sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you." She brushed her hair back behind her shoulders and pushed up against her folded arms. "There's this new prince at school named Prince Owen."

Cedric frowned. "What did he do?"

The girl recognized the defensive tone in her friend's voice and realized he must have thought the worst. She shook her head. "It's nothing terrible, really… He just is one of those boys who thinks girls—princesses—shouldn't be interested in anything other than makeup and jewelry. He made fun of Amber for her interest in astronomy, me for my interest in magic and the derby racing, and Clio for her acting."

"And you're _sure_ you don't want me to teach this little monster a lesson?" He continued as she smiled knowingly at him, "Because, reformed or not, I can't have some little pest putting down the royal family, especially you. I don't care if he _is_ a prince. Someone should have taught that boy some manners."

Sofia groaned in dismay. "Sometimes I guess I just don't understand people."

"You and me both."

"They can be so rude, condescending, arrogant…"

"Tell me about it." He smirked as she blinked toward him. "Why, Sofia, you're beginning to sound more like _me_." He chuckled as she laughed softly. "I can't help feeling that your father isn't going to like that. ' _Cedric._ Why is Sofia suddenly saying such pessimistic things?' I can just hear him now."

She giggled and playfully nudged him. "I don't see you as pessimistic, Mr. Cedric. I guess you're more of a realist than I am. But I am starting to see some things from your point of view… Ever since that day all those months ago, I can't help it."

"Hmm, I'm going to give you some advice that you would likely give to me in this situation." He reached over and gently patted her hand. "Don't take what people say to heart. Those who speak negative or hurtful things likely do it because they themselves are hurt." He paused as she gaped at him in surprise. "What?"

Sofia laughed incredulously. "And you say _you're_ rubbing off on _me_? I'm proud of you, Mr. Cedric."

"Yes, well, I'm quite well-versed in 'Sofia' by now. I can just about predict what you would say in any given situation."

She grinned. "I guess that means that I excel in 'Cedric' speak then, because I can do just about the same thing with you."

He scoffed playfully. "Oh, yeah? Prove it."

"Take this situation for example. 'Someone is making fun of my apprentice? Merlin's Mushrooms! Come on, Wormy! We have a prince to set straight!'" She smiled proudly as he seemed rather impressed by her impression of him.

"You got the accent and everything down." He rolled his eyes as she snickered. "Silly girl, do you really think I would magically attack that boy?"

She nodded. "Um, yes? You were practically going to earlier. If I remember correctly, I believe your words were, 'Whom do I need to magically punish?'"

Cedric paused again before shrugging as she laughed. "All right, granted, I spoke before I knew the full story. Yet again, I'll let you handle the situation in a way that you see fit. I know you like to try to deal with things your own way, so I'll leave it to you. But just know if you _do_ want my help, I'll back you up. It's the least I could do."

Sofia smiled and finally hugged him. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric. And I think you're right…" She let go of him and nodded enthusiastically. "I'll handle Prince Owen diplomatically and intelligently like I always do. I'll speak to him royal-to-royal and person-to-person to get him to realize that not everyone has to follow some preordained pattern set forth by outdated 'rules.'" She grinned as he nodded at each thing she said. "And if that doesn't work, _then_ you can magically punish him."

"Righ— _Sofia_." He smirked as she laughed yet again. "Cute. Really cute. Now, are you up for a lesson, or would you rather sulk and pout for a few hours? Because if so, I have a few potions I should probably brew."

The princess sighed in content. "I'm done with my sulking. I'm ready to be productive now."

"Good. And don't let that boy get to you. He isn't worth your time, nor is he worth the other princesses' time. Just be yourselves and do as you like, all right?"

"Okay." She smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric."

He gave her a knowing smile in return and handed her training wand to her. "Any time."

The end


End file.
